A Twisted Heart
by Saber101
Summary: Anna Lee is a sabertooth mage. She loves knives and hard rock, Normal teenager right? But when she gets chosen for this years grand magic games, will her goth exterior crumble or will she just move on. (Horrible at summaries! XD)


A Twisted Heart

 **Anna Lee**

 **Alias -** Lucifer

 **Magic –** Teleportation and Darkness

 **Guild/Guild Mark –** Sabertooth, sea green on lower left side stomach

 **Appearance –** Dark brown elbow length hair, silver eyes, Black crop top, sea green fingerless gloves, ripped skinny jeans, green and black head phones, and knee length black combat boots.

 **Age –** 17

 **Height –** 5' 7"

 **Likes –** fighting, crowded places, knives, Hard rock music

 **Hates –** talking, tomatoes, girly things

Anna pov- (In a dream when she was 12)

 _"nna…anna, Anna! Wake up! ANNA!"_

" _mfggh?" I replied. Who in their right mind would wake me up at this ungodly hour? Then I saw a bob of sea green hair and I immediately knew who it was. "Jace? The heck? Why in the world would you wake me up when the sun isn't even present yet?"_

 _(In case you guys can't guess, Jace is Jason's nickname)_

" _Anna! I don't have time to explain…. Come on…we've got to go!" That's when I heard the screaming of the townspeople and the yellow tinge that our house had… wait yellow tinge? It's moving too….Yellow, moving…fire? Fire! FIRE!_

 _"FIRE!" I screamed_

 _"Shhh…Anna they might here us.."_

 _"Jason, I'm scared.." Before Jason could reply some men with masks saw us and started to chase us._

 _"Get the kids, Kill the adults!" a chubby guy screeched. Before the men caught us, I saw a flash of red running by. However, Before I could yell for help the masked men caught up to us and pulled us away._

 _"ANNA!" Jason yelled_

 _"JASON" I screamed._

 _"Anna! Don't worry! I'll find you! I promise! I'll find you one day!"_

 _Then, I saw darkness_

I bolted out of bed, my nerves set on edge. "A …dream, just … a dream.." I whispered. It has been 5 years since I've seen Jason, but I can't let go of the fact that he promised he would find me. I still hope that he will, that's the only thing that gets me going every day. I looked over at my clock and almost screamed when I saw what time it was. "7:30! Crap, I'm late!" I scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed, not even worrying about a shower and teleported to my guild, Sabertooth. It was 8:00 am and Master Jeimma was announcing the 5 people who were going to this year's grand magic games. I quickly told the man to shut up about my lateness and get on with it; he and I are on some kind of mutual understanding with each other, so he let my rudeness pass. "Alright, this year's participants for the grand magic games are, Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Minerva Orlando, Rufus Lore, and Lucifer! Win or else I'll kick you out! Now go! The grand magic games start in 16 hours and there in Crocus!" As soon as he finished talking I teleported to my dorm room and packed my battle attire. I ended up with a small duffle bag stuffed with the same outfit which I'm wearing now. I then teleported to Crocus and took a nap when I saw the hotel we were staying at.

Time Skip- 12:00 am

I was shaken awake by Sting who then got yelled at by Minerva on the account that I was awoken so rudely. (Both Minerva and Master Jeimma treat me nicely because they say I'm the cutest little girl they've ever seen. XD) Minerva then went over to me and asked if I was okay. "I'm fine Miner…Min-chan." Minerva once said that I should call her Min-chan and that if I didn't she would destroy my head phones. I haven't called her Minerva since, though sometimes I slip up. "Is it 12 already?" I asked

"yeah.." Minerva replied. We then went to the balcony were we saw a hug ball above town. We heard mato's voice saying that this was called the sky labyrinth. He then explained the rules.

"Ready?...Set…GO! ~Kabo" Mato screamed. I quickly teleported us all to the end of the maze. We saw Mato there and he joyously exclaimed that we were the first team there in 2.7 seconds. I then teleported us back to our hotel and we went to bed to get ready for the first day of the games.

I was the first one up, so quickly went into the shower and changed. By the time I got out everyone else was ready too. I teleported us all to our arranged space in the battle arena. We were right on time and Mato came to greet us. He said to start walking out when the light above starting to turn green. I put on my head phones and pretty much zoned out after that. After about 20 minutes I looked up and the light started to turn green. We took that as our cue and started to walk. I was in the front while Sting and Minerva were to my right and Rouge and Rufus were to my left. I kept my completely blanch face on and walked into the arena. I rarely show emotions to other people and when I do, it's a very small smile or a slight furrow of my eyebrows. When I walked into out spot in the arena the first thing I noticed was that there were 2 teams for Fairy Tail instead of one like the rest of us. I had analyzed almost everyone when my eyes landed on a red head. A memory of when I was 12 and I saw a red head running past me was thrown into my head. I almost lost my balance, but quickly regained my composure. Even though I looked normal to my team mates inside I was a whirl pool of questions and emotions. I wanted to know as much as possible about the red head as I could. However, I still needed to analyze the rest of the competitors, so I restrained myself and kept looking, but what I saw next was something that I wish I couldn't see. A tall male with wood bark eyes was smiling and laughing along with his team mates. But that wasn't what made my heart clench and my emotions almost surfacing, what caught my heart and my mind was a messy bob of sea green hair atop that male.

I was so sure that I was going to overflow with emotions and cry that I started to walk out of the arena when an annoyingly familiar voice caught my ears. "Lucifer! Why're you walking out? Come back here, me and you are going to _talk_ to some people." The way Sting said talk made me think that he was smirking oh-so-cockily and when I was turned around, I was right. Knowing that there would be no exclamation to decline, I walked back to sting and we made our way to the people Sting said we were going to _talk_ to. Turns out that they were Fairy Tail. Just my luck, oh well, I could use this time to talk to the red head or the sea green head, who I'm pretty sure –and hoping- is Jason. MY Jason. However, since luck has just been on my side today, when we got there, Sting started to yap his annoying mouth off.

"Heh, look Lucifer we are near _fairies_ , the pathetic weaklings that suck so bad they are actually named the worst guild in Foire." I swore he was asking for a punch. I mean insulting Jason IN FRONT OF ME was not only a punch in the face wish but it was also a panful death wish. He better stop now, but of course the arrogant Sting just kept on yapping away.

"I mean seriously, you guys shouldn't even be considered mages and what's with your hair? Did you think that the girls would fall over you because your hair is green?" That made me blow. My face contorted into one of absolute anger with some of my bangs covering my face, my body had hatred and anger rolling of it. I swiftly pulled back my fist and made it collide, smack right dab in the middle of Stings face. Making him fly through the air and end up creating a crater in the side of one of the walls. When I spoke there was so much disdain in my voice that if my words were weapons they would kill anyone who could see them. "You speak badly of him with in my presence again, I will KILL you! Understand Sting? If you don't I can gladly give you a sample of what the most gruesome death in history would look like. This goes for all of you! Mage or not, if you speak badly of him or Fairy tail for that matter, while I can hear or see you, you'll have a death so horribly even Acnologia will tremble in fear when he sees the state you are in." My words seem to have caused a great commotion because everyone was deathly quiet, even Fairy Tail. No one spoke for a while, so I got to recompose myself.

"Why do you even care what that stupid blonde said anyway? We can handle ourselves to, you know." Natsu said a bit of an annoyed tone in his voice. I wanted to say so many things, but I had to make it seem less suspicious.

"Because I want to be the only one to make your downfall _Fairy Tail_ , be it verbally or physically and I don't want anyone to hurt you until I strike." I tried to put as much disdain as I could when I said Fairy Tail and I even smirked evilly at the end. But as soon as I saw a small flicker of recognition cross Jason's eyes, I made my face blanch again. I then turned and walked out of the arena to our booth. I plopped onto the bench and put my headphones on, tuning out the world for a while.

Time skip after first day (pretty much the same thing happened throughout the day as in the anime; I'm just too lazy to right it. XD)-

I snapped my eyes wide when someone poked me.

"Days over, let's go." Rufus whispered to me. I nodded and teleported to our hotel.

I then took off my clothes and put on a pink sailor top with a matching pink knee length skirt and white mid-calf high heeled boots. I dyed my hair red and put it into many braids. I then put in my deep blue contacts and put on concealer over my guild ma rk. I lastly added a silver sword onto my back belt on my skirt. Even though I could've just put a hoodie on, this much more fun. This disguise is so I can wander around town without people realizing who I am and even eavesdrop on Fairy Tail. Not wanting anyone to see my magic, I quickly went down the elevator and raced out of the hotel. I then sped walked all the way to the Fairy Tail bar. However, before I walked in, I put in some magical devices that enhance your hearing while looking like earrings. I bought them after a mission where I had extra money left over. I then walked in and sat down at the bar without looking at anybody. Ordering iced water, I quietly listened to what everyone was saying, well I tried to, there's just way to many people here! Dialing out the unimportant chatter, without moving of course, I soon found something worth listening to.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with that Lucifer chick." Someone said

"She's just weird Jason, get over it." Another person replied. Jason! I have to learn to be calm around him.

"You don't get it, when she was all pissed and everything, she looked at me and got a soft expression, like you get when you see babies. But as soon as I saw that soft face it turned into a blanch one. There's something that's not right with her Mira, and I plan on finding out what." Jason argued.

"You're over thinking it Jason, just let it go." The person-lady named Mira urged.

"I'm sorry Mira, but I think Jason's right on this." Another voice countered. "Everyone gave their last name to the judges, yet she didn't. I don't even that Lucifer is her real name." Shoot, I'm going to have to do better than today if I want them to stop investigating me.

"You guys are ju-" before Mira got to continue a new voice butted in,

"That girl over there is eavesdropping on you." I alarmed on the inside but I stayed calm on the outside like I perfected years ago.

"How can you tell?" Jason questioned.

"Her earrings are fake. They look to me like magical hearing inducers. I would say that she may need them for medical purposes, but she is far too young to need them." The new voice answered.

"That is great information, thank you Mavis,-" Mira was again interrupted when I spit out some of my drink and started to choke on an ice cube.

"Gdnf.. .." I fought out. I swallowed the water paid for it and started for the door. There's no way they could've been talking to Mavis. Unless she was….a ghost..but …ghosts don't exist,..right? I was 2 feet away from the door when a sword zoomed pass my head, narrowly missing it by a couple of centimeters.

"Stop." Came a commanding tone. I felt my heart speed up but I forced myself to stay calm, I knew there were dragon slayers here and the last thing I needed was to be found out cause of fear. So, I calmly stopped with a bored expression plastered on my face.

"What?" I stubbornly replied.

"Where you eavesdropping on us?" She interrogated. I rolled my eyes, and sweat dropped. Way to be blunt. Well, if she's going to be blunt than so will I.

"Yes." I answered, forcing my voice to sound casually bored. This time I saw her sweat drop. I inwardly smirked; who know doing this would be so much fun.

"Why?" she asked. I was getting nervous but I covered it up with a roll of the eyes and a hand through the hair move. I needed to change the subject and fast.

"Who's Mavis?" I countered. Might as well ask a question to change the topic. I smirked when I saw that everyone held shock on their faces, at an outsider knowing about Mavis most likely.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." She quickly replied. I shrugged my shoulders and answered bluntly

"Money, now you."

"First Master of Fairy Tail." She replied. Blunt as well, I never knew someone so commanding could be so blunt.

"May I turn around now commander blunt?" I said with sarcasm dripping of the words commander blunt.

"Yes." She growled dangerously, obviously not liking her new nickname. I smiled smugly and slowly turned around. What I saw before me was unbelievable. The same red head I saw before was glowering down at me. I stared in disbelief before a plan to escape this bar rose into my brain.

"Re-Scarlet hair.." I said in a hushed tone. Before now, I had never gotten close enough to see her actual hair color. Now that I know It's scarlet I don't think I'll be able to forget.

"What?' She asked.

"The rebellion….scarlet hair…E-Erza Scarlet? The person who.." I started, saying it loud enough for her to hear. Yet confusion was written all over her face. I took this chance and acted quickly. I sprinted out the door and teleported back to my hotel before she could chase me. When I got to my room I quickly changed into my pj's and went to bed, pushing all extra thoughts into the back of my mind until morning.

Time skip morning-

When I awoke, I realized that no one else was at the hotel. Confused and a little afraid, I quickly got dressed and teleported to the arena. Boy was I lucky! Turns out that they forgot to check if I was there and went ahead. When they finally realized that I wasn't with them it would take too long and they would be late for the games. So, all in all, all I missed was the main event (chariots), where Sting got last place because of his motion sickness, and 2 battles. Since I was already bored and Sabertooth had already fought, I put on my head phones and blasted the music. However, instead of closing my eyes like I normally do, I averted my attention to Fairy Tail. I was staring at Jason's head hoping against hope that he knew it was me and he didn't have to investigate, because if he found out more than he needed to know, I don't know if I'd be able to face him. Before someone noticed my eyes were on a fairy, I closed my eyes and let the loud beat carry me away into a better life, one I could dream.

Time skip next day-(nothing happened after that unless going to bed counts.. XD)

As we walked into the arena, I noticed a considerable change; there was a gigantic water dome in the middle of the arena! Guessing that this was a water event, we all opted that Minerva take the stage.

Time skip to only Lucy and Minerva-

Even though I had my headphones on, I could still hear screams. Knowing that my headphones were of no use anymore, I took them off and went to what was happening. What I saw utterly disgusted me. Minerva was torturing Lucy! When I saw sting glance over at Fairy Tail I did the same thing and the way they were glaring at us, could've made the strongest man pee his pants and scream like a little girl. The only thing that made stop glaring at us was when their celestial mage stopped screaming. I wondered why until I saw that even though Minerva was still beating Lucy, Lucy was out cold! I heard mato scream stop. I was in total shock until I saw Minerva dropping Lucy. When it looked like every other part of her team looked like they were going to kill Minerva we went beside her. It was deathly quiet until I found he courage to speak.

"That was pathetic. She didn't stand a chance, yet she kept blabbing about how she was going to win. Hilarious! Minerva was just playing with her too! If that is to show Fairy Tail true strength, then you should all go home before you lose more of your members." Even though it pained me to say something so cruel I had to smirk at the end and I had to show no other emotion. This was so Jason won't question me.

Jason made a growl that was so alike to that of a beast that my smirk faltered for a second. "Shut the hell up saber. You guys crossed the line when you hurt Lucy like that. I hope you're ready to get payback tenfold.

"Crossing a line? No, I stayed within the rules, like Lucifer said, I was just playing." Minerva sauntered.

"It was inhumane!" A dark blue haired guy seethed. Before we could counter Erza said with dangerously low voice

"What you've done is unforgivable. We will not fight now as it would cost us in the games, but be warned. Being Fairy Tail's enemy is not something to be taken lightly." And with that her team went off as did ours. When we got back to the balcony, before I could put my headphones on, Mato's voice boomed throughout the stadium.

"And now, our first battle of the day ….Laxus from Fairy Tail vs Lucifer from Sabertooth!" {since Juvia didn't fight a battle after an event in the anime , I'm switching her role with Laxus's)

Placing a bored look on my face I went into the arena and put my headphones on. Turning on the music I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes. I was really hoping to aggravate him so when he bellowed

"You talked a lot about being stronger than us, yet you don't even fight me!" I grinned inwardly, perfect. I slowly lift one eyelid up looked at him then closed my eyes again saying loudly

"I only fight when I'm faced with someone who looks like a challenge. You look like a small fry." I hit a cord, I knew it. I snapped my eyes wide when I heard him yell something. Looking up, I saw a fist engulfed in lightning. Smirking, I held out my hand and caught his fist, teleporting all the lightning somewhere else. I then quickly pulled my arm towards the ground moving his arm as well and elbowed him in the face. Taking my other arm and karate chopping his neck effectively knocking him out, and then kneeing him in the stomach. I ended this assault with a sift lift of my leg and pounding it into his back, making him create a small crater where he landed. This only took a few seconds, thus making the crowd wonder what really happened. With a rewind and a slower pace the crowd could easily see what happened, making me the winner. I was running back to my spot in Sabertooth's balcony; when I heard some people saying how amazed they were that I didn't even us magic to defeat magic. I smirked, if only they knew. I made my way back to my spot and put my headphones on. The rest of the day went by in a blur and soon it was time to go.

Time skip the next day-

I completely zoned out while we were walking towards the stadium, listening to 'Mississippi Queen' by: the best of mountain blasting it through my headphones.

"Hey guys, I need to use the restroom. See you at our balcony." I said. A few nods told me that they heard. I quickly went back outside, wanting some fresh air before the games. When I suddenly felt a pair of strong grab me and push me against a wall. I was to slow to escape so I opened my eyes, only to stare at cold tree bark colored ones right in front of me.

"I have some questions for you _Lucifer,_ care to answer them?" The way he said my name, made me think that he knew my real name, which of course he didn't. Right?

"I would rather not, thank you very much, _Fairy."_ I then teleported to my balcony. I knew I was taking a risk using my magic in front of someone on sides with Mavis, but I couldn't look into his eyes any longer. Once at the balcony, my team was already in discussion of who would go for this event. Trying to relieve some extra stress, I interrupted "I'm going" I tried to sound as determined as possible. Without waiting for a reply, I jumped down into the arena. My team was the last one to announce who was going, so the other contestants were already lined up. I took my place at the end of the line and waited for mato to explain the rules.

"This event is called pandemonium ~kabo. We also have a backup event called Fear ~kabo. I'll explain that one if we need it. Pandemonium is quite simple, the first person walks into the fortress and calls how many monsters they want to defeat. If you defeat all the monsters you said you would defeat you move out and it's the next person's turn. If you don't defeat all of your monsters, then you're automatically out. Every ten monsters are worth 1 point. There are 100 monsters. Pick a straw to see who go's first ~kabo." Since I was in the back of the line I went last, yet I got the shortest straw and Erza got the longest. "I should mention ~kabo, that the person with the longest straw goes first ~kabo." Great, just my luck. Erza starts to walk towards the fortress and declares "I will fight 100 monsters!" I was seriously shocked at that point, cause I mean…100 monsters? Insane, that women is insane.

Time skip after Erza defeats the monsters-

Incredible! Astonishing! Those words were going through my mind yet I kept my face in a smug smirk and said "How come it took you so long?" she ignored me oh, well.

"Umm,..since Erza defeated all the monsters, we'll have to go to our backup event ~kabo. This event, named Fear, is very simple. Just step in and face your worst fear ~kabo. Well switch it up since this is a different event, so now the person with the shortest straw goes first ~kabo." YAY! I get to… fight? I slowly walked forward towards the fortress and opened the door. As soon as I stepped into the fortress, someone or something knocked me out.

 _I awoke to someone shaking me. "whattttt?" I asked._

" _Anna! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Christmas? That shot me straight out of and into a 6 year old boy. "Come on Anna! It's Christmas! Let's go wake up mommy and daddy!" I looked up at him; he had warm cocoa eyes and a messy bob of sea green hair._

" _Ok Jace! I'll get the water bucket." And with that we both raced to where we were going. As soon as I filled up the bucket I went to my parents' room. There in the door way was Jace. "Jace! Move! I've got the bucket!" He turned to face me with a tear filled face. "Jace? What happened?" He looked at me with sad eyes and said_

" _Nothing anna. Let me dump the water on their faces please." I agreed and he took the bucket and turned into the room. He closed the door but not before I could see a splash of red on the wall. I blinked and found that I passed out again._

" _nna…anna, Anna! Wake up! ANNA!"_

" _mfggh?" I replied. Who in their right mind would wake me up at this ungodly hour? Then I saw a bob of sea green hair and I immediately knew who it was. "Jace? The heck? Why in the world would you wake me up when the sun isn't even present yet?"_

" _Anna! I don't have time to explain…. Come on…we've got to go!" That's when I heard the screaming of the townspeople and the yellow tinge that our house had… wait yellow tinge? It's moving too….Yellow, moving…fire? Fire! FIRE!_

 _"FIRE!" I screamed_

 _"Shhh…Anna they might here us.."_

 _"Jason, I'm scared.." Before Jason could reply some men with masks saw us and started to chase us._

 _"Get the kids, Kill the adults!" a chubby guy screeched. Before the men caught us, I saw a flash of red running by. However, Before I could yell for help the masked men caught up to us and pulled us away._

 _"ANNA!" Jason yelled_

 _"JASON" I screamed._

 _"Anna! Don't worry! I'll find you! I promise! I'll find you one day!"_

 _Then, I saw darkness again_

I shakily made my way out of the fortress. But when I reached the arena floor, I broke down and cried. I cried all the tears I've held. I cried out all those years of pain and more. My body shook with my cries. I curled up into a ball and cried some more. Right then and there, I didn't care if people saw me. I had just witnessed my parents' death and the day where I was forced to work in the tower of heaven. I shut my eyes tight and wished so badly that I could disappear and never be seen again. I don't know how long I cried, possibly 2 minutes, 10, 20? I didn't count; I just sat there in a pitiful ball and cried. That is until I felt two pair of arms lift me and carry me away. When I finally opened my eyes, I realized that I was in the infirmary with Rouge and Minerva. They probably brought me here. When they realized that I'm awake they explained that after I had stopped crying I had passed out so they brought me here. I thanked them for doing that and headed out the door. Only when I reached our balcony did I realize why I had cried. Feeling embarrassed I slid my headphones on and slid into the bench. I closed my eyes but felt that there was someone watching me, so I opened my eyes again and looked around. I didn't see anything suspicious so closed my eyes again and let the sound of my music takeover.

Jason's pov (Before the Fear event)

I was so close to asking her questions, getting answers, yet she chose that time to show me her magic. On the better hand of that though, Mavis now knows her magic and can help us later on. Right now Erza's demolishing the monsters like she would strawberry cake. In a matter of minutes she has defeated all 100 monsters. I along with the rest of our team go out to greet her. When I look at Lucifer, expecting to see surprise, I see her face in a smirk. Then she had the nerve to say "How come it took you so long?" I wanted to strangle her, yet Erza moved on like she didn't hear her. Following her example we left the arena for our booth. It took us a while to get there, since we had to drop Erza of at the infirmary, and when we got back, all that was new was Lucifer walking to the fortress. I smirked, thinking that her worst fear is probably bunnies and cute things. As soon as she walked into the fortress she fainted and we had to look at the lacrima screens to see what she was thinking. I was surprised to find that she was looking at younger me and even more surprised when I found that it was the day my parents were murdered. She blacked out again and a new dream started but I wasn't paying the slightest attention. I was too busy thinking over her first fear. I called her Anna, so that meant…, then that means….that's why she's been acting strange! It all makes sense now! When I finally snapped back into my senses I saw that the day was already over. Time goes by quickly when you're busy. One thing was for certain though; I had to talk to Luc-Anna as soon as possible because I still had a promise to keep. I was ecstatic! I finally found her! I finally found my sister!

Anna pov. –

I woke up later that day than before, since it was the fourth day and all, we had today off. I looked to my clock and saw that it was well past 8:30. I sighed and got out of bed. Wanting to try something new, I put my hair into pigtails, a tan dress, and brown combat boots. I left my weapons and headphones I my room and leaped to the ground floor from the main stairs. I walked along the empty sidewalk and made my way to the park. Most people are probably buying things and too busy to come to the park.


End file.
